The Don Juan's Temptress
by HisLordFluffiness
Summary: Chae Min Seo was just doing what her boss told her. She was only meant to be keeping an eye on him. It should have been just like any other job. She was never meant to get this close to the mafia prince, Song Woo Bin. She was never meant to become completely and utterly involved. But that's what she was now and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love every minute of it.
1. Chapter 1 - Sly Fox

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of anything from the Boys Before Flowers universe. The only thing I own is this story based on the series and my own original characters that appear throughout.**

 **Chapter 1 - Sly Fox**

* * *

Chae Min Seo felt a headache pounding in the back of her head. The loud beats bursting through the club weren't really helping much in the matter either. Quickly knocking back the shot in her hand she let out a noise of satisfaction as the harsh liquid burned her throat. She knew she would probably regret it tomorrow but she couldn't bring herself to care tonight.

Turning away from the bar, she cast her gaze up at the private booth on the landing above them. Her eyes searched momentarily before she found the head of reddish-brown hair peeking out. She let out a bored sigh before leaning heavily on the edge of the bar.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" she called out to the man beside her. She waited patiently for a response and didn't seem to receive one. Glancing in his direction, she noted him eyeing a leggy blonde and quickly whacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey! Tae Ho!" she shouted loudly as the man grasped his head in pain.

He cursed her and quickly turned his brown eyes to meet her. "What?" he ground out in irritation above the loud music all around them.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" she repeated, watching him as he turned back to the bar to order another beer. "I mean, I'm okay for a little bit of fun in the club but babysitting isn't really my thing."

Her companion, Mun Tae Ho, shot her a sideways glance before thanking the bartender curtly. "It doesn't matter if this is your thing or not, Min. If the boss thinks it's needed then someone's gotta do it and tonight it's us" he stated, turning to mimic her leaning against the bar.

He cast his gaze around the room, noting the position of his crew around the room. He had two men stationed at the front and back exits. One man was leaning casually over the railing of the landing above them and another two were seated in a booth beside their target.

"I guess" came Min's response as she blew at her bangs in boredom. Glancing upwards again she noted the head of reddish brown hair drifting down towards the stairwell. Her friend, Eom Jun Su, was stationed on the railing. He straightened up as the man passed by him before locking eyes with her. Nodding briefly to him, she watched their target as he quickly descended the stairs.

Turning she brushed against Tae Ho and leaned towards his ear. "Fox is on the move" she whispered as Tae Ho stiffened beside her. Smiling to uphold the pretense, she leaned away from him and crossed her booted feet in front of her. She was dressed simply in a long sleeved maroon scoop neck dress with her black heeled booties.

"Do you have a visual?" he responded, turning back to the bar.

"Crystal clear, sir" she responded, grinning in mischief.

She watched the tall man stride across the room. Many women turned to eye the piece of eye candy with no restraint or sense of shame. He was handsome. She'd give him that. He was wearing simple dark wash jeans tonight that fit nicely around his behind judging by the girls eyeing him as he passed. A grey pinstripe vest covered his lanky form with a simple white t-shirt below.

Min felt her tongue slip out to wet her lips unconsciously. He looked quite handsome tonight.

Drawing her gaze up to his face she noted him flip his unruly reddish-brown hair before meeting his gaze. He smirked seductively up at her upon noticing her eyeing him. He had also undoubtedly caught her licking her lips as well.

Cocky bastard.

She forced herself to grin sheepishly in return. It wasn't too hard considering her cheeks were probably burning red with embarrassment. But, hopefully in this lighting he wouldn't be able to tell.

"What's he doing?" came Tae Ho's voice as he drew her from her musings.

Her face fell as she remembered why they were here in the first place. She spared a glance at Tae Ho before turning back to their target. Fox was striding towards the entrance with purpose but his eyes were still locked on hers.

"I think he's leaving" she responded, not daring to break eye contact.

"Leaving?! What do you mean he's leaving? It's barely ten!" came Tae Ho's response as his brows furrowed. "Come on, we got to follow him" he said, turning away from the bar and slipping an arm around her waist.

Their target seemed to stop in his tracks upon noticing this subtle act. She blinked rapidly after their eye contact was broken. The man simply grinned wider and continued on his way. Min felt Tae Ho tug at her waist as he moved to step away from the bar with her in tow.

"Wait!" she hissed, gripping the edge of the bar as another man came into view. Short, dark hair that almost covered his eyes. He bore a charming smile on his face and he wore a well-groomed black suit. His eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief as he took in the scene around him.

The two men bumped fists as they met halfway. The newcomer quickly pulled Fox into a one armed hug and patted him on the back. They both turned in unison to walk back towards the stairwell.

Shrugging out of Tae Ho's grip, she watched intently as she locked eyes with Fox once more. The target stopped at the stairs before encouraging his friend to continue up without him. The newcomer shook his head but smiled and continued up without him. Turning on his heel, Fox strode confidently straight towards them.

"Shit! He's coming over here!" She hissed. "What do we do?" she whispered agitatedly while leaning on the counter.

"Relax" came Tae Ho's response as he continued to watch the gentleman approach. "He's probably just grabbing a drink for his friend."

She felt herself snort in response.

Tae Ho watched with narrowed eyes as Fox began to walk straight towards them. The man could probably feel his harsh gaze but that did not deter his steps. Sliding in beside Min at the bar, Fox drummed his knuckles on the counter to catch the barkeep's attention.

"One Stella, please. Put it on my tab" he called out before turning to lean against the bar.

Min tensed involuntarily as she felt his arm brush hers. She wanted to shrink away from him but being stuck between two well-built men was not what she had planned for tonight. Tae Ho felt tense beside her and she found her body brought her closer towards the ever confident Fox.

"I've never seen you around these parts before. You must be new" came his deeper voice as he turned his dark eyes fully on her. Feeling his words and his gaze were directed at her, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and glanced him up and down. "I'm Woo Bin" he said with a charming smile.

As if she didn't already know his name.

He reached a hand out in greeting to her and she looked down at it in curiosity. This wasn't part of the plan. Meeting your target head on was never part of the plan. Fox was cunning and he was sly. How else was he given the codename?

She cursed inwardly but found her lips quirking upwards in a small smile.

"Nice to meet you" she responded while proceeding to slip her hand in his to shake it gently. It was probably a mistake for her to tell him her real name so she wouldn't. It was probably a mistake to even acknowledge him in the first place… But who could blame her at this point? No one could have counted on the plan to fail. This wasn't just anyone they were dealing with. This was Song Woo Bin. The prince of the underground world who had subtle ties to the mafia. She had to be ready for anything at this point.

He grasped her hand firmly and brought it to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, he leaned back to observe the blush rising to her cheeks. It worked like a charm every time.

Min vaguely registered Tae Ho throwing a few thousand won on the bar before walking away swiftly.

Woo Bin's dark eyes met hers once more and he grinned once more. Min let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. He smirked up at her before returning her hand to her side. Releasing it softly, his hand brushed her side mischievously before turning to the bartender that had returned with his beers.

"Since you won't grace me with a name, the least I can do is buy such a pretty girl a drink?"

"Orange and vodka screwdriver. Two parts vodka and one part orange. No ice" she responded after a moment of silence. Hell if he was going to talk to her, he might as well buy her a drink to loosen up!

He chuckled at her response before calling the bartender once more. He quickly ordered her drink before turning back to her. "That's a pretty strong drink for a little lady like yourself" he murmured looking down at his beer before taking a sip.

He was really starting to get on her nerves. The man was so full of confidence and there she was, a bumbling mess in front of him. Gathering her wits about her, she pulled her gaze away from Woo Bin.

"You make a lot of small talk for a sweet talker" she countered, scoffing. "I mean, you've already succeeded in buying me a drink… You're doing better than most guys so far."

Woo Bin laughed out loud beside her. "You wound me, sweetheart. To say that I am just like any other guy would be an insult!"

"You haven't proved otherwise with your overused pick up act and your honeyed words" said Min, turning to push her body against his arm. Brushing her nose against his ear, she heard his sharp intake of breath at her forwardness. "Sweetheart? Really? Is that the best you could do? I'm disappointed, Prince Song" she murmured into his ear.

Her eyes widened as he turned to quickly grip her forearms. "Don't tease me, sweetheart" he said, tilting his head to look at her with dark eyes. "How do you know who I am?" he murmured, pulling her into him and effectively trapping her arms between them.

Her mind was ringing with warning signals. She was almost melting into him from his close proximity. Min was finding it very hard to deny the man in front of her when he looked at her like that. If it weren't for the uncomfortably tight grip on her forearms and the dark look in his eyes, she would have more than likely responded to his advances.

Min cursed the playboy spitefully. She was sure that Jun Su or Tae Ho were in full panic mode at the moment. She was too close to the target. She was too close…

Woo Bin ran his lips along her exposed collarbone and Min Seo felt all thought leave her mind. The feather light touches caused her to let out a whimper and close her eyes in response.

"I'm still waiting, sweetheart" he spoke and the vibrations hummed along her collarbone.

"W-Who doesn't know the infamous P-Prince Song Woo Bin…" she stuttered out, feeling her legs quiver below her. His arms held fast around her waist as he gazed down at her with a calculating look in his eye. He was clearly not satisfied with her answer.

"I think that's quite enough, man" came a voice.

Min whipped her head to the side so fast that the world seemed to spin. Woo Bin seemed to note the imposing form of Jun Su that stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He only let out a chuckle in response as he helped Min stand up straighter.

Min quickly righted herself by shrugging off Woo Bin's arm and putting some distance between them. Her face was undoubtedly flushed and she was having a hard time drawing oxygen to her lungs. She couldn't help both cursing and thanking Jun Su mentally in her head.

"We were just leaving" came Jun Su's voice again as he caught her eye. "Min, let's go."

Jun Su held a hand out to her and she reluctantly moved away from Woo Bin's heat. Feeling Woo Bin holding her back, she turned to meet his gaze with a wary look.

"I'll see you around, Min" he said. His face broke out in a wry grin but his eyes still held a guarded look. "I enjoyed our little chat."

A shiver involuntarily ran up her spine as she nodded at his statement. Stumbling away from him and into Jun Su's waiting arm, she followed Jun Su as he led her away.

Before she left the club, she couldn't help but cast a haphazard gaze over her shoulder.

He was still there, staring after her with a blank face. Noticing she was looking at him once more, a mischievous grin spread across his face. She would have returned his grin had Jun Su not turned her head away forcefully.

The crisp night air hit her hard and she shivered visibly. Jun Su quickly removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. He walked ahead of her and she quickly rushed to catch up to him. Coming up to their car, she noted Tae Ho was already seated in the backseat.

"Get in" said Jun Su as he opened the passenger side door for her. He quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car.

Min barely had time to relax before Tae Ho was on her case.

"We have a job to do in case you haven't realized, Chae Min Seo. This isn't playtime anymore" he scoffed at her, wrapping an arm around her seat to bring his face beside her head. She immediately tensed as his hot breath feathered across her neck. "You'd do well not to forget that."

He released her seat and she couldn't help but bring her own arms around her as some form of comfort.

"Let's go, I ordered the rest of the men to head out as soon as this silly girl was almost in danger of blowing our cover. I couldn't risk us all going down with her" said Tae Ho scornfully as he relaxed back in his seat.

Guilt and embarrassment welled up inside of her chest. He was right. They did have a job to do. She couldn't afford to get involved with such a fox. She couldn't risk the lives of the others and her job definitely didn't involve flirting with their target.

Crap.

She had flirted with a mafia prince.

* * *

 **This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while so as much as I shouldn't be writing I just had to get this out while the creative juices were flowing. This is my first venture into a BBF story but hopefully you all like it. This is only a short introduction chapter until I can get a solid storyline running in my head. I just wanted to play around with the characters a bit and get used to the atmosphere.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **\- HLF**


	2. Chapter 2 - Conceding

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of anything from the Boys Before Flowers universe. The only thing I own is this story based on the series and my own original characters that appear throughout.**

 **Chapter 2 - Conceding**

* * *

Min Seo was not excited. Her boss was definitely not going to be pleased with her to say the least. It didn't help that Tae Ho had not stopped glaring at her after rudely dragging her from her apartment that morning. She had no doubt that the man would exaggerate the story from last night and that poor Jun Su would attempt to take the blame for her once again. She had to stop letting these stupid things happen.

She cursed herself for what happened the night before. Damn that Prince Song. Damn him and his charming demeanor!

Ahead of her, Tae Ho paused at the entrance to Kang Sun's study. He nodded at the men guarding the door before knocking on the door. She was not surprised that the men were not alarmed by their presence. She had been here so many times that she hardly was intrigued by the luxurious furnishings and priceless pieces of art that decorated the lavish home. It would have almost been inspiring had she not known most of what was done to attain such wealth.

"Come in" came a rough voice from inside the study.

The voice sent a shiver up her spine and she couldn't help but shudder. She let out a sigh as Jun Su patted her on the back reassuringly. Min was almost tempted to run for the hills but knew she couldn't do that when her boss, Kang Sun, sat in the room ahead. She grudgingly moved her feet as the trio entered the room quietly.

Mun Kang Sun was not a pleasant man. He was not warm in the slightest when it came to business. The coldest place in South Korea was being locked in the gaze of the older man. His very presence made her skin crawl and his rough voice made goose bumps appear on her skin. Regardless of how much contact she had with the man or how much she attempted to hide from his gaze, he knew that he unnerved her. He knew that she was intimidated by his very presence and he knew that he could get her to do anything he wanted. He was one of the few that she didn't dare to oppose and with good reason. The man was dangerous.

"Please do sit" said Kang Sun as he reclined slightly in his chair, clasping his hands together in front of him. Jun Su chose to lean closest to the doorway as there were only two chairs available. She almost groaned aloud as Tae Ho chose to sit in the chair farther from his own father. This left her with the plush chair that was closest to the sturdy desk. She clenched her hands at her sides as she slid into the seat uneasily.

"Nice to see you three again so soon" said Kang Sun, bringing his dark eyes up to eye each of them in turn. His gaze reached Min Seo and paused as he met her deliberately blank face. Only her eyes gave away that she was worried about the encounter.

"What's got you so flustered, little Min?"

She could feel perspiration building up on her palms and resisted the urge to rub them off on her jeans. It wouldn't help her in any case to show him that she was nervous. Not that he didn't already know.

"Nothing, Kang Sun, sir" came her curt response in the tense silence.

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring at her intently. There was a certain glint in his eyes that Min Seo could not decipher. It was in no way good for her so she simply nodded in response to his verbal prodding.

"That's a shame. I've been hearing a funny story about what happened last night. It seems we do have a bit of a mix up. I'm not quite sure what it was really" he rumbled. Min couldn't bring herself to hold his gaze anymore and dropped her eyes to look at her hands clasped in her lap. "You see... I was under the impression that I told you three to watch, not interact, but _watch_ Prince Song."

His voice had risen several octaves as he continued on with his rant. Min Seo resisted the urge to cringe and silently wished that Jun Su would offer her some sort of support. She knew she couldn't rely on him all the time but Kang Sun was someone she couldn't stand to be around when he got like this.

"Now I don't want to point any fingers, you see, but a few of my men were telling me that a little birdy got a little up close and personal with a certain mafia prince" stated Kang Sun as he stood up from his chair. His steps in his brand name leather shoes echoed within the study as he moved around his desk. Min cast a hesitant glance up only to meet his gaze as he leaned on the edge of his desk. He was sat directly infront of her and she knew he knew. "Anyone care to enlighten me on exactly what the hell went wrong last night?"

Min opened her mouth but no words came out. She had never been good at thinking on the spot and this was definitely not one of her brighter moments. Thankfully, Jun Su chose that moment to speak up in her defense.

"It wasn't out fault, sir" he said, coming to stand behind her chair. "Everything was going according to plan until Prince Song decided to come to the bar when Tae Ho and Min Seo were stationed. If he had never done that, our cover would never have been compromised."

Min noticed the careful placement of the word "we" and silently thanked him in her head. She definitely owed him. Badly.

There was a beat of silence as Kang Sun glared up at Jun Su. Min Seo didn't dare to turn to look and she didn't need to. Jun Su wouldn't flinch in the face of Kang Sun.

"Are you saying your cover was so easily blown when Mr. Song decided he was a bit thirsty?" ground out Kang Sun angrily as he stepped forward.

"That's not-" started Jun Su before he was quickly shut down by Tae Ho leaping from his chair.

"Bullshit! He was all over Min and that's how he found us out! It's not like she was fucking complaining about it either!" shouted Tae Ho as he scowled angrily.

He was quickly silenced as his father held his hand up to quiet him.

"Are you trying to tell me that your cover was blown because he was _interested_ in our little Min?" said Kang Sun, his eyes widening as he grinned slyly. Tae Ho huffed at his father's response and moved to speak again.

"Quiet boy! I'll not have you ruining the mood with your petty jealousy..." growling Kang Sun as he stepped threateningly towards his son. As if realizing what he was doing, the fierce expression on his face disappeared and a coy smile grew on his face once more. He stepped away from his son and instead moved closer to Min Seo. "Afterall, we're all having fun here aren't we?" he said as he reached over to tilt Min's chin up to glance at him. Meeting his gaze once more, she managed to suppress a shiver from running down her spine. Kang Sun gripped her chin tighter and turned her head this way and that. The gleam in his eyes was definitely not something she was looking forward to. It always meant he had an idea. At the rate he was looking at her as if for the first time, she guaranteed it wouldn't be anything good.

"I can see why you would turn heads, little Min" said Kang Sun as he finally released her chin. "You've grown quite beautiful since you were a little girl... When you were younger you used to always cry about everything. Every time I even looked at you, you'd start crying for your parents" continued Kang Sun as he smiled fondly at the memory. "I remember it like it was almost yesterday when I took you in... And now look at you."

Min Seo wasn't sure whether to thank him for the apparent compliment or not. Just the fact that he was talking about her parents was a rarity. Min had been under the care of Mun family for as long as she could remember. They had provided everything for her since she was a little girl. Sure, she hadn't gotten to spend time with her parents like all the other children in school but at least she had a family and a home to call her own.

"Not that I take pleasure in interrupting your little trip down memory lane father," started Tae Ho as if he honestly didn't take pleasure in interrupting his father's musings. "But Song Woo Bin is a man who takes interest in anything with breasts, an ass and two legs. He's a player; always has been and always will be. Just because it was Min Seo this time doesn't mean anything. In fact, he's probably already forgotten about her."

Min felt an uneasiness settle into her belly. It had barely been a minute after Kang Sun had called her beautiful and now Tae Ho was trying to convince everyone she wasn't anything special. Was Tae Ho right? Had Woo Bin already forgotten about their encounter? She honestly didn't know what to believe. Last night had been... magnetic. Min couldn't have kept her hands to herself if she had tried to! It felt like it had only been her and Woo Bin alone in that club. She couldn't even remember what kind of music was playing or who else was around them. That was at least until he figured out something was different about her and her fantasy was shattered. A scowl appeared on her face as an unrelenting worry hit her. What if that was just the lovable charm of Prince Song? He was a womanizer wasn't he? Who's to say that she wasn't just another pawn in his game? Was she the only one who was affected by last night?

"It's a good thing that I never had much need for your opinion, boy. Despite how often you open your big mouth to tell me it" bit out Kang Sun as he rounded on his son. Tae Ho was locked in his father's angry gaze before Kang Sun broke it to look at Min Seo once more. His expression turned warm as he returned to his desk. He lounged leisurely in his high-backed leather chair as he threw his feet up on the desk. He brought his hands together and pressed them to his lips in a thoughtful expression.

"This may work out exactly in our favor afterall" said Kang Sun in a cheerful tone.

Min Seo's jaw almost hit the ground. No way was she getting caught up in this game. No way in hell was she being used as a pawn in Kang Sun's war. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Here's my idea, little Min" stated Kang Sun as he leaned across the table in glee. It absolutely sickened her. "So from what I gather, this Prince Song has a little bit of a thing for you..."

"It's not so much a thing as it was a passing-"

"Damn it Min, don't interrupt me! " he shouted, slamming his hands palm down on the desk. Min Seo jumped at the sound and immediately shrunk back in her seat. Her hands gripped the bottom of her seat and she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I'm... I'm sorry little Min" came his voice as she dared to meet his eyes again. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. I just- You know how I feel when you interrupt me, sweetie."

He reached out a hand toward her with his palm facing up. Tentatively with hands shaking, she reached across and took his hand. He smiled in response before clasping her hand in between his. He began to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand as she found herself unconsciously relaxing. "Do this for me, little Min. Win over Prince Song and we'll have an open door to breaking the Song family. Then it will be all our's for the taking."

It was a mistake to meet his eyes at that moment. The man had such a kind expression on his face it would have been wrong to refuse him. But everything was so wrong with this plan. Min knew it was wrong. Hell, the chances of her succeeding were nil. But one imploring look from the man who had raised her and she was a pile of mush in his hands. She could never refuse him. And just like that he had turned her over and laid her belly up like a lamb to the slaughter.

XxX

Min Seo watched her feet shuffle along the sidewalk. She pulled her coat tighter around her as a chill ran up her spine. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she didn't feel like returning home just this second. Her apartment was always a place of solitude for her but on nights like these it just felt so empty.

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose in discomfort. The snowflakes gently floated down and landed in little flurries on the ground. Most people didn't like the snow but Min found it oddly comforting. She always preferred the cold to the heat. It was always the best time for a cup of hot chocolate or a night in under some comfortable blankets.

Turning, she stopped and leaned over the railing beside her. It too was littered with snowflakes that melted underneath her touch. Rubbing her arms together she thought of the meeting with Kang Sun that had taken place a few hours earlier. She had found herself restless and unable to relax after she had agreed to his plan. It didn't feel right to deceive Woo Bin like that. It didn't matter that he didn't know her all that well and it didn't matter if he had an interest in her or not.

Kang Sun had always found ways of getting what he wanted whether through interrogation, torture or even starvation. She had seen it first-hand even though Kang Sun had tried to shield her from it. It was how he had made his living all these years and it in turn connected to how she survived.

She had moved out from the Mun household when she was sixteen and she had been living on her own for a few years now. Min Seo had demanded her own space to grow on her own and Kang Sun had given it. He didn't make her take up a job to fund her frivolous lifestyle. He let her roam free, spending his money where she felt fit. Ever since he had adopted her, she had been his little girl and he had bent to her every whim.

The only conditions were that she could never tell anybody about the Mun family and that she had to do a few odd jobs for him. Some of the jobs had been a bit tough. Hell, she had received many bruises and wounds on account of working for him but that was who she was. She was part of the Mun family and she had to uphold their name. Even if that meant beating up a few gangsters or in this case seducing a mafia prince.

She couldn't let him down.

Min Seo let out a breath through her mouth and watched the chilled air linger in the air for a moment. Pushing away from the banister, she made to walk further on towards her apartment.

"Move out of the way!" came a sharp yell.

Min barely had the chance to look up before something collided with her and knocked the air out of her lungs. She grunted from the pain as her legs tangled with the stranger's. She began to struggle as the stranger began to move as well.

"Ouch..." came a groan.

Min Seo looked up to lock with those of a dark eyed girl. Her short pigtails and bangs were cute. But her hair currently stuck out at odd angles. It was undoubtedly mussed from their scuffle. The girl couldn't have been much younger then her and she was dressed in a red vest with fur lining the hood. Her thick shirt was covered in an orangey plaid pattern.

Noticing her gaze the girl stopped struggling abruptly and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry! I was in a rush and I didn't notice you standing there against the railing. What was I thinking?! I could have knocked you over it! I'm so sorry!" she ranted as Min struggled to keep track of what she was saying.

"Ah..." started Min but found herself lost for words. "That's alright. I should have watched where I was going... N-No harm done."

The girl quickly got to her feet and grabbed her pink umbrella that lay forgotten on the sidewalk. She threw her white scarf back over her shoulder and stretched out a gloved hand towards Min. Min Seo's mind finally caught up with her as she grabbed the hand that then hoisted her up with a surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm in a bit of a rush but I really am sorry!" continued the girl as she shook Min's hand forcefully. Min Seo felt her whole body shaking at the abrupt and strong grip of the smaller girl. She struggled to get her thoughts in order but she was still so confused at the sudden arrival of this wild card.

Before she knew it the girl had ducked around her and sped off on her way. She was heading in the opposite direction of Min and she doubted she'd ever see the girl again. At the speed she was going, she would most likely knock a few more people over before she got to where she needed to be.

Min Seo shifted to start on her way home before she heard a strange squelch underneath her boot. Shielding her eyes from the snowflakes, she noticed the bright red beanie that was stuck beneath her boot. Gripping it quickly, she made the connection in her head and quickly turned to where the girl had run off to.

"Wait!" shouted Min Seo after the retreating form of the girl. She waved the sopping wet beanie in her hand, hoping the girl would turn around. "You forgot your hat!"

The girl didn't even slow down and before Min knew it, she had turned a corner and disappeared with her pink umbrella. Min sighed once more but this time in frustration.

 _What a strange girl..._

Min Seo looked towards where the girl had hastily retreated before looking down at the beanie in her hands. Wringing it out, she folded it neatly and tucked it under her arm. Turning on her heel, she continued back towards her apartment with a mess of thoughts swirling around her head.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the delay everyone! This summer has been so busy that I havent been able to sit down and hash out the next few chapters. It didn't help that I wasn't quite sure how to integrate my new character into the BBF universe.**

 **Let me know what you think! You get bonus fake internet points if you guess who she just met! :)**

 **\- HLF**


End file.
